Silent Hill 2
24 სექტემბერი, 2001 27 სექტემბერი, 2001 23 ნოემბერი, 2001 |ESRB= M (17+) |პლატფორმა=PlayStation 2 Xbox (DC) Windows (DC) PlayStation 3 (HD) Xbox 360 (HD) |რეჟიმი=Single-player }} Silent Hill 2 (ქართ. საილენთ ჰილი 2) Survival horror ჟანრის ვიდეო თამაშია, რომელიც Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo-ს გუნდმა Team Silent-მა შექმნა და Konami-მ PlayStation 2-ისთვის 2001 წლის სექტემბერში გამოსცა. იმავე წლის დეკემბერში თამაშის გახანგრძლივებული ვერსია, სახელად Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams (ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკისთვის) და Silent Hill 2: Inner Fears (ევროპისთვის), გამოვიდა Xbox-ზე, 2002 წელს - PlayStation 2-ზე, როგორც Silent Hill 2: Director's Cut, დეკემბერში კი Microsoft Windows-ზე, ამავე სახელით. Silent Hill 2 ხელახლა რამდენჯერმე გამოუშვეს, მათ შორის, როგორც სონის Greatest Hits-ისა და The Silent Hill Collection-ის ნაწილი. 2012 წლის 20 მარტს თამაში გაუმჯობესებული ხარისხით PlayStation 3-ისა და Xbox 360-ისთვის გამოვიდა. თუმცა სიუჟეტი აქაც გამოგონილ ამერიკულ ქალაქ საილენთ ჰილში ვითარდება, Silent Hill 2 1-ლი თამაშის გაგრძელებას არ წარმოადგენს. თამაშის გმირი ჯეიმს სანდერლენდი თავისი გარდაცვლილი ცოლისგან (მერი) წერილს მიიღებს, რომელშიც წერია, რომ ის მას საილენთ ჰილში, მათ „განსაკუთრებულ ადგილას“ უცდის. ქალაქში ჯეიმსი მარიას შეხვდება, რომელიც გარეგნულად მეტად ჰგავს მერის და მასთან ერთად განაგრძობს ცოლის ძებნას. ბოლოს ჯეიმსი მერის სიკვდილის შესახებ სიმართლეს შეიტყობს. თამაშის გახანგრძლივებულ ვერსიაში დამატებულია ქვესცენარი Born from a Wish, რომლის გმირი მარიაა და რომელიც საილენთ ჰილში ჯეიმსის მისვლამდე მომხდარ მოვლენებს ეხება, და ახალი − „ამო“ (UFO) დასასრული. თამაშში მესამე პირის ხედვაა გამოყენებული. მთავარი აქცენტი აქ ნივთების პოვნასა და გამოცანათა ამოხსნაზეა გაკეთებული და არა ბრძოლაზე. ფსიქოლოგიურ მხარეს ასევე დიდი მნიშვნელობა მიენიჭა. წინა თამაშთან შედარებით მოთამაშეს აქ უფრო მეტი ჰუმანოიდი ურჩხული ხვდება, რომელთა გარეგნობა ჯეიმსის ქვეცნობიერის ანარეკლს წარმოადგენს. თამაშში რეალურ ისტორიულ ფაქტებზე, ფილმებსა და ლიტერატურულ ნაწარმოებებზე მინიშნებების პოვნაცაა შესაძლებელი. Silent Hill 2-მა საზოგადოებისა და კრიტიკოსთა მოწონება დაიმსახურა. გამოშვებიდან ერთ თვეში ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკაში, იაპონიასა და ევროპაში მისი ერთ მილიონზე მეტი ეგზემპლარი გაიყიდა, მათგან უმეტესობა − ჩრდილოეთ მერიკაში.„Silent Hill 2 Cracks Million Mark“. ign.com. IGN Entertainment, Inc. ინგლისურენოვანმა მიმომხილველებმა თამაშის ატმოსფერო, გრაფიკა, სიუჟეტი და ურჩხულთა დიზაინი შეაქეს, თუმცა დაიწუნეს მართვის სისტემა, რაც, მათი აზრით, რთული გამოსაყენებლი იყო. მისი სიუჟეტის, მეტაფორების, ფსიქოლოგიური საშინელებისა და ტაბუ თემების გამო Silent Hill 2 ზოგიერთი კრიტიკოსის რჩეულთა სიაში მოხვდა. სიუჟეტი Born from a Wish Born from a Wish (ქართ. „სურვილისგან დაბადებული“) თამაშის გადაკეთებული ვერსიის ქვესცენარია, რომლის გმირია მარია. მოქმედება საილენთ ჰილში, ქალაქში ჯეიმსის მისვლამდე ვითარდება. მარია ღამის კლუბში გაიღვიძებს და ადამიანების მოსაძებნად უკაცრიელ ქუჩებში დაიწყებს ხეტიალს. იგი ერთ-ერთ სახლში შევა, სადაც ერნესტ ბალდუინს გამოელაპარაკება, რომელიც ოთახშია ჩაკეტილი და მარიას შიგ შესვლის უფლებას არ მისცემს. მას შემდეგ, რაც მარია მის თხოვნას შეასრულებს და მას „თეთრს სითხეს“ მიუტანს, ერნესტი მას ეტყვის, რომ ჯეიმსი „ცუდი ადამიანია“. მარია ოთახში შევა და აღმოაჩენს, რომ ის ცარიელია. იგი სახლს დატოვებს და თავის მოკვლას გადაწყვეტს, რასაც მალევე გადაიფიქრებს და ჯეიმსის მოსაძებნად გაემართება. Letter from Silent Heaven Letter from Silent Heaven (ქართ. „წერილი ჩუმი ციდან“) თამაშის ძირითადი სცენარია, რომლის გმირია ჯეიმს სანდერლენდი. ჯეიმსი თავისი გარდაცვლილი ცოლისგან (მერი) წერილს მიიღებს, რომელშიც წერია, რომ ის მას საილენთ ჰილში მდებარე მათ „განსაკუთრებულ ადგილას“ უცდის. ურჩხულებით სავსე და უკაცრიელ ქალაქში ჯეიმსი მარიას იპოვის, რომელიც გარეგნულად ძალიან ჰგავს მერის, თუმცა მისგან განსხვავებული ხასიათი და ჩაცმულობა აქვს. საილენთ ჰილში ჯეიმსი ასევე შეხვდება: ანჯელა ოროსკოს, რომელიც იქ თავის დედას ეძებს, ლორას, რომელიც მერის საიდანღაც იცნობს და საკუთარი გარეგნობის გამო ფსიქოლოგიური კომპლექსის მქონე ედი დომბროვსკის. ჯეიმსი და მარია ერთმანეთს პარკში შეხვდებიან. პირადი უსაფრთხოების მიზნით მარია ჯეიმსს გაჰყვება. საავადმყოფოში ლორას ძებნის დროს მათ პირამიდის თავიანი მიეპარება და მარიას მოკლავს. ჯეიმსი გაქცევას შეძლებს და მერის ძებნას განაგრძობს. მოგვიანებით, ლაბირინთში ჯეიმსი ცოცხალ და საღ-სალამათ მარიას იპოვის, რომელიც საკანშია ჩაკეტილი. საუბარში იგი იმ ვიდეოკასეტას ახსენებს, რომელიც ჯეიმსს წლების წინ ადგილობრივ სასტუმროში დარჩა, სადაც ცოლთან ერთად ისვენებდა. მარიას გასათავისუფლებლად ჯეიმსი მას ცოტა ხნით დაშორდება, საკანში შესულს კი იგი მოკლული დახვდება. მოგვიანებით, ჯეიმსი ანჯელას ურჩხულისგან იხსნის. გაირკვევა, რომ ანჯელას მამა მასზე სექსუალურად ძალადობდა. გაზეთის ნაგლეჯიდან ჯეიმსი ამოიკითხავს, რომ საილენთ ჰილში მისვლამდე მან იგი თავდაცვის მიზნით მოკლა. ლაბირინთში ჯეიმსი ედისაც შეხვდება, რომელიც აღიარებს, რომ მან ძაღლი მოკლა და ფეხბურთელი დააკოჭლა, რომელმაც ის აბუჩად აიგდო. ედი ცეცხლს გახსნის, რის გამოც ჯეიმსი იძულებული გახდება, მოკლას იგი. სასტუმროში ჯეიმსი ვიდეოჩანაწერს იპოვის, რომელშიც ასახულია, თუ როგორ კლავს ის თავის ცოლს. სხვა ოთახში იგი ანჯელას შეხვდება, რომელიც ცეცხლმოკიდებულ კიბეს აუყვება. მოგვიანებით, ჯეიმსი მარიას იპოვის, რომელიც პირამიდის თავიან ურჩხულებს ჰყავთ შეპყრობილი. მას შემდეგ, რაც ისინი მას მოკლავენ, ჯეიმსი გააცნობიერებს, რომ ურჩხულები მან ჩადენილი დანაშაულის გამო თავის დასასჯელად შექმნა. პირამიდის თავიანები თვითმკვლელობის რიტუალს შეასრულებენ, რის შემდეგაც ჯეიმსი სასტუმროს სახურავზე ავა და მერის გარეგნობის მქონე ქალს შეხვდება, რომელიც ან მისი ცოლი აღმოჩნდება ან - მარია. არსებობს თამაშის ექვსნაირი დასასრული. უცნობია, თუ მათგან რომელია კანონიკური. დასასრულ Leave-ში ჯეიმსი მერის უკანასკნელად დაელაპარაკება, მის წერილს წაიკითხავს და ქალაქს ლორასთან ერთად დატოვებს. დასასრულ In Water-ში ჯეიმსი თავს იკლავს. დასასრულ Rebirth-ში ჯეიმსი მერის გაცოცხლებას შეეცდება. დასასრულ Maria-ში ჯეიმსს სახურავზე მერი დახვდება, რომელიც მას დანაშაულს არ აპატიებს. ჯეიმსი მის დემონურ ინკარნაციას შეებრძოლება, დაამარცხებს და ქალაქს მარიასთან ერთად დატოვებს, რომელსაც ხველა აუტყდება. არსებობს კიდევ ორი ხუმრობა დასარული: Dog − ჯეიმსი აღმოაჩენს, რომ თამაშში ყველაფერს ძაღლი მართავდა და UFO − პირველი თამაშის გმირი ჰარი მეისონის დახმარებით ჯეიმსს უცხოპლანეტელები გაიტაცებენ. გამოსვლა Silent Hill 2 პირველად 2001 წლის 24 სექტემბერს, ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკაში, PlayStation 2-ისთვის გამოვიდა. იაპონიასა და ევროპაში მისი გამოსვლის თარიღებია: 2001 წლის 27 სექტემბერი და იმავე წლის 23 ნოემბერი.„Silent Hill 2 for PlayStation 2“. GameSpot. CBS Interactive. ევროპული გამოცემა დამატებით თამაშის შექმნის პროცესის ამსახველ დი-ვი-დის შეიცავდა.„Silent Hill 2 special edition in Europe“. PS2Fantasy. მოგვიანებით, PS2-ზე თამაშის ახალი ვერსია - director's cut გამოვიდა, როგორც „Greatest Hits“-ისა და „Platinum range“-ის ნაწილი.„Silent Hill 2: Greatest Hits“. ign.com. 2006 წელს კონამიმ Silent Hill 2, Silent Hill 3 და Silent Hill 4: The Room The Silent Hill Collection-ის სახით გამოუშვა, რაც 2009 წელს ხელმეორედ გამოვიდა.რობ ფაჰეი (2006-03-30). „Konami to launch Silent Hill Collection“. Gamesindustry.biz (Eurogamer Network).რობერტ პურჩისი (2009-08-07). „Konami confirms PS2 re-issues“. Eurogamer (Eurogamer Network). 2012 წლის 20 მარტს PlayStation 3-ისა და Xbox 360-ისთვის Silent Hill 2-ისა და 3-ის HD ვერსიები გამოვიდა, როგორც Silent Hill HD Collection.ედი მაკუჩი (2012-02-29). „Silent Hill HD Collection delayed further – Report“. GameSpot. CBS Interactive. თამაშის ხარისხთან ერთად შეცვლილია გახმოვანებაც, თუმცა თამაში ძველი გახმოვანებითაცაა შესაძლებელი.უესლი ინ-პული (2011-11-23). „Silent Hill HD Collection has original Silent Hill 2 voices“. Eurogamer. Eurogamer Network. Silent Hill 2 Xbox-ისთვის ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკაში 2001 წლის 20 დეკემბერს, იაპონიაში 2002 წლის 22 თებერვალს, ევროპაში კი 2002 წლის 14 ოქტომბერს გამოვიდა.„Silent Hill 2 for Xbox“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot. CBS Interactive. ყველა რეგიონში მას განსხვავებული ქვესათაური ჰქონდა: იაპონიაში - Saigo no Uta (最期の詩, ქართ. „უკანასკნელი მომენტის პოემა“), ჩრდილოეთ ამერიკაში - Restless Dreams („მოუსვენარი სიზმრები“), ევროპაში - Inner Fears („შინაგანი შიში“).კრისტინ რიდი (2002-10-02). „Silent Hill 2: Inner Fears Review“. Eurogamer. Eurogamer Network. Creature Labs-მა Silent Hill 2 PC-ზეც დააპორტირა, რაც კონამიმ 2002 წლის დეკემბერში გამოუშვა.„Credits“. Silent Hill 2 Manual. Konami of America, Inc. 2002 წლის 2 დეკემბერი. გვ. 24.„Silent Hill 2 – PC“. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. ეს ვერსია, Xbox-ისა და PS2-ის director's cut-ის მსგავსად, Born from a Wish-სა და ამო დასასრულსაც შეიცავს. გარდა ამისა, აქ მოთამაშეს თამაშის შენახვა ნებისმიერ დროს შეუძლია და ის Silent Hill 3-ის ტრეილერებს შეიცავს.ივან სულიჩი (2002-12-03). „Silent Hill 2 Review“. ign.com. IGN Entertainment, Inc. კრიტიკული შეფასება კრიტიკოსებმა თამაში დადებითად შეაფასეს. PS2-ის ვერსიამ Game Rankings-ზე 85.82%,„Silent Hill 2 - PS2“. GameRankings. CBS Interactive. MetaCritic-ზე კი 89/100 ქულა მოაგროვა.„Silent Hill 2 - PS2“. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. GameSpot UK-მ PS2-ისა და Xbox-ის ვერსიებს 7.7/10ჯო ფილდერი (2001-09-25). „PlayStation 2 - Silent Hill 2 – Reviews“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot. CBS Interactive. გვ. 1–2 და 7.9/10„Xbox - Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams – Reviews“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot. CBS Interactive. გვ. 1–3 ქულა დაუწერა. IGN-მა Silent Hill 2-ის შესახებ განაცხადა, რომ ის ძალიან საშიში იყო და თითოეულ ცენტად ღირდა.დუგ პერი (2001-09-25). „Silent Hill 2“. ign.com. IGN Entertainment, Inc. თამაში ასევე მოიწონა ცნობილმა მიმომხილველმა ბენ კროშომ, რომელმაც მხოლოდ მისი გეიმპლეი დაიწუნა. Silent Hill 2 დღესაც მისი უსაყვარლესი თამაშების სიაშია.http://www.escapistmagazine.com/videos/view/zero-punctuation/878-Silent-Hill-2 ყველაზე დაბალი ქულები PC-ის ვერსიამ მიიღო. Game Rankings-ზე მან 71.30%,„Silent Hill 2 – PC“. GameRankings. CBS Interactive. Metacritic-ზე 70/100, GameSpot-ზე კი 6.2/10 ქულა მოაგროვა.რონ დულინი (2002-12-04). „PC - Silent Hill 2: Director's Cut – Reviews“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpot. CBS Interactive. თავის 2003 წლის მიმოხილვაში GameSpy-მ აღნიშნა, რომ პერსონაჟი ძნელი სამართავი იყო, მით უფრო მაშინ, როცა ის ყველაზე უჩვეულო რაკურსებიდან ჩანდა.ალენ რაუში (2003-06-26). „Silent Hill 2 (PC)“ (მკვდარი ბმული). GameSpy. IGN Entertainment, Inc. გვ. 1–2 მის მსგავსად, 2002 წლის დეკემბრის მიმოხილვაში IGN-მა განაცხადა: „კლავიატურით თამაში შესაძლებელია, თუმცა რეკომენდებული არაა“. 2006 წელს G4TV-ის X-Play-მ Silent Hill 2 ყველა დროის ყველაზე საშიშ თამაშად დაასახელა.მაიკ დალონზო (2006-10-25). „The Scariest Games of All Time“ (მკვდარი ბმული). G4TV სქოლიო en:Silent Hill 2 es:Silent Hill 2 კატეგორია:თამაშები